Banan and Sūi
Banan (バナン) and Sūi (スーイ) are two humanoid aliens who work together as foot soldiers in Frieza's interplanetary operations. They made their debut in the episode "Frieza Strikes!". Their names derived from the fruits banana and''suika'' (Japanese for watermelon). ; Overview The appearance of Banan is marked by lilac-pigmented skin, horns, orange hair with a mustache and a blue scouter adorned over his face. Sūi has purple-pigmented skin, a fin atop his head, a skull-like nose and wears a red scouter, which his arm cannon connects to. The partners are sent to investigate two unknownpower levels detected by Zarbon on Namek. During their search, they encounter Bulma, Krillin and Gohan, the latter two being the source of these power levels, who had only recently touched down on Namek. The two soldiers damage the group's spaceship, rendering them unable to leave the planet. In response they are easily overwhelmed by the Earthlings, who had been suppressing their power levels (a tactic they learned from their experiences with the conflict against Vegeta and Nappa, who relied too heavily on the readings of their scouter, a standard issue accessory among Frieza's army). Banan is kicked in the face by Krillin and Sūi punched by Gohan, causing them to fall into a lake. It is likely that the teal Frieza Soldier, Banan, and Strock are of the same race. ; Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Arm cannon – Used by Sūi to damage the group's spaceship. * Energy Wave – The most basic form of Ki Blast. Used by Banan in''Legend of the Super Saiyan'', and by the two of them in Harukanaru Densetsu. * Continuous Energy Wave – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used by Banan in Legend of the Super Saiyan. ; Video game appearances Banan and Sūi were given their names in the Game Boy game Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, where they appear as recurring foes. Banan shown to be slightly stronger than Sūi: Sūi has 840 HP and BP, and Banan has 980 HP and BP. Also, the fighting style of Banan relies more on physical combat, while Sūi incorporates use of energy wave techniques. Banan (バナン; called "Bun" in the English version) also appears as a recurring foe with Appule in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. In this video game, Banan gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green haired Beach (ビーチ, Bīchi; called "Bud" or "Cuel" in English versions) and the purple haired Grep (グレップ, Gureppu; called "Bund" or "Regne" in English versions). They are seen in the background of the Frieza's spaceship battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade. Sūi and Banan, along with Appule, are regular enemies that appear on Namek and Earth in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Banan and Sūi appear among the three soldiers seen on Earth with Frieza andKing Cold (the third one being a Raspberry-esque soldier) in a cutscene of the Android Saga. ; Voice actors * Japanese: Daisuke Gōri (Banan), Hitoshi Bifu (Sūi) * Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson (Banan), Scott McNeil (Sūi) * FUNimation Dub: Merk Harbour (Banan), Troy Williams (Sūi) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dragon Ball villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains